Harry Potter and the Knights' Oath
by jadq64
Summary: The end of the war ends long sworn oaths. Harry must deal with ghosts of the past as he finds love, new friends, and family. He must tread carefully as he comes into his own.
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: I own none of this. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I can't say I won't be influenced by other fanfics, but the exact plot is my own idea. Any characters are not copies.

May 3, 1998

Had any normal person observed the arrival of the three men, they would have blinked at the manner of their arrival. For they did not drive in an automobile or even walk in, they appeared to have arrived instantaneously out of thin air. Even more astounding would have been their location. Most would have seen a quaint (to put it politely), empty village with a pile of ruins in the background. That this did not concern these men at all would have seemed even more odd to any "normal" person. Finally, their choice of fashion would have caused that observer to shake their head, mutter, and quietly leave the "loonies" to themselves.

The three men, however, seemed not to be concerned about their surroundings. Perhaps this was because they could see that the "ruins" were no ruins at all, but in fact a castle, damaged though it was. All three men surveyed the sight with a mixture of sorrow, anger, and regret.

All three of the men shared similar facial features, though two looked nearly identical. While none were extremely tall, none were what a politically correct American would have termed "vertically challenged," either. All three wore what looked like a type of armor with robes that were open at the front making them look as if they were wearing trench coats. Each wore a design on their chests that matched a smaller badge on the front of their robes. All wore a golden griffon in the upper left on a field of red, a lion of the same coloring in the lower right. The upper right was the same for the two similar looking men, a blue raven on a bronze background. They differed only in the lower left; one bore a single five-pointed star, the other a naked sword. The third man wore a stag in the upper right, and a green serpent in the lower left.

This third man wore the most nervous expression of the three. He glanced around and ran his fingers through his shoulder-length raven hair. He then tried to pat it down, but had the resigned look of a man who knows something is useless. Even the length could not totally counteract the messiness of the hair.

"You know it's useless," remarked one of his companions, the one who wore the sword on his breast. "Your family is bound to forever have terrible hair. At least my family's hair is only somewhat messy," as he commented on his own somewhat lighter hair of the same length.

"Go play with your staff," bit back the raven-haired man, referring to the staff the man carried on his back.

"You're simply jealous you can't use a real weapon unlike that stupid bow," started the staff man. The last man, however, cut him off, "all weapons have their uses, though I, of course, prefer our swords if necessary," as he gestured to the swords each wore on their right sides, "but that is neither here nor there. We have our tasks to complete, now that fate allows us to perform our duties once more. This will not be an easy day."

Continuing as if he was both an elder sibling of the two men beside him as well as their captain, he continued. "You," gesturing to the staff man, "secure the bodies. Get it done fast. You should have the experience, as we have hardly done anything of use for the past sixteen and a half years. Then, proceed to your target. By all accounts, you should get along great."

The leader then turned to his other comrade, "Search the castle and find out everything you can. Remain hidden, though that goes for our idiot friend over there as well. When you have a basic idea of how the, er, event transpired, proceed to your target as well. I shall head to my target first. I should have the hardest discussion. Hopefully, he will be of aid later. By all reports he is certainly more mature, though less skilled, than his father."

"Wait, why do you get to meet him first?" asked the staff man.

"Because you are an idiot, you will get along better with his friends, you're ugly, and I am to be his teacher. And he can't do it," gesturing to the other man, "because it'd be obvious which family he belongs to."

With that, the leader took out a pile of photographs, the first of which bore four boys. One was fair haired and thin. One had auburn hair and a bookish look. The other two were obviously of relation to the three men. All four boys were moving in the photograph.

"You all have these?" With nods, he turned to the gates of the castle in the distance. Then, he took out a stick and waved it, causing the gates to open. Striding past the statues of winged boars. His companions followed after him. They also took out sticks and waved them, causing their footsteps to fall silent. Then as one, all three waved their wands and began to disappear from head to toe.

Had one been able to see them, he would have noticed that the raven-haired man wandered the grounds before entering the castle. The other two entered the castle's high ceiling entrance hall. The leader began up the great marble staircase. The other looked around wistfully. He then proceeded through the ground floor to a room with dozens of bodies, some damaged, but others unmarked, and began to get to work.

The last man, the leader, proceeded to the top floor. Walking past the moving portraits, he stopped when he came to one of a rather plump woman in a pink dress. Commanding it to open, he entered the round room beyond.

Staring as if remembering fond years of youth, he surveyed the room. It was colored in the same red and gold as his badge. Several people were asleep on the couches and chairs in the room. One boy in particular caught the man's attention. He had a round, scarred face and was clutching a jeweled sword. The man muttered a few words and waved his stick and held out his hand. The sword came to him as if responding to a master's call. Smiling at the name on the blade, the man said replaced the sword. He then nodded at the young man in approval.

Continuing on to the opposite side of the opening, he surveyed a pair of stairs. Then, choosing the pair on the left, he strode up the levels. He paused at the fourth, smiling a smile that recalled memories of both joy and pain. He then climbed the last three flights to the top of the tower. Looking at the sign that read "Seventh Years," he collected himself and quietly opened the door.

The room held five four-poster beds in a circle. The one closest to his right looked like it had not seen use in over a year. The one directly to its left and the one in the center had a few knickknacks spread around that looked like the occupants had left in a hurry. The last two however, had drawn curtains. Drawing the one next to the center bed, he glanced at a red headed figure that was giving off deep snores. Snorting, the man waved his wand at the occupant and closed the drapes.

Then, leveling his wand and drawing his sword with his left hand, he lifted up a leg and kicked the occupant of the last bed. Quickly bringing his leg down as the boy in the bed sat up groggily, he regarded the boy with a smile as he dropped his invisibility.

"Hello, Harry, it's been a long time. We have much to discuss."

Notes: Yes, it's mysterious. But it's just a prologue, and the real chapter one should be up shortly.


	2. Explanations

It took Harry a minute to process the man's words

Chapter 1- Explanations

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Themes and characters will probably bear some similarities to those of other authors. Can't help it, at some point story ideas become kind of cliché. I think this one is pretty different in its most basic concept though. So here's the real chapter one.

It took Harry a minute to process the man's words. Gulping at the wand and sword pointed at him, he asked the first question that came to mind, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "A complicated question. Who are you? Do you know the answer? Few of us, perhaps none of us ever know the answer. However, as far as you are concerned, I am a friend."

Harry bit back, "How in the world can I know that. For all I know, you could be a Death Eater trying to revenge your master."

The man turned angry and answered in a cold tone, "Never call me a Death Eater. You do not know the full meaning of that phrase. As for Voldemort, I would never serve him; his forces killed several members of my family. I did not agree with his ideology, hypocritical as it was. As to why you should trust me, well you can't, at least not yet. There is however, a way to rectify that. I propose we take a magical oath that for the duration of our meeting, that we will speak only the truth to each other, and that neither may withhold relevant information from the other. As well, we will promise to not harm the other."

Harry regarded the man suspiciously, "What would be the benefit to me. You did just kick me awake."

The man smirked, "Because I have information that is important to you. As for kicking you awake, well I did wanted to have my weapons ready in case you went berserk when I woke you."

Harry looked confused, "What? Why would I do that, I haven't slept or eaten in over a day."

The man grinned, "Because your father, when woken, was known to thrash about crazily if someone woke him up."

Harry burst out, "You knew my father!"

"Certainly," replied the man, "and I will tell you about him later, your mother as well, though I did not like her as much. Now, what say you to that oath so we can both trust the other, eh?"

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Grasp my hand." The man then sheathed his sword and moved his wand to his left hand. Gripping Harry's outstretched right hand, he spoke solemnly, "I promise that for the next six hours, I shall neither lie to nor harm the man in front of me, so mote it be. Do you promise the same to me? If so, end as I did."

"I do, so mote it be," finished Harry, and at this, a blue bolt of lightning seemed to surround his clasped hands and shot to each man's heart. Harry blinked in surprise.

"I take it you have never seen a magical oath before?" laughed the man.

"No, though I have heard of them. By the way, now that you can't lie, what is your name?"

"Cabol, Brean Cabol."

"That's James Bond."

"So the Dursley's didn't completely kill your cultural learning."

"How do you know about the Dursley's?"

"Ah, well…. I knew your father well, quite well in fact. After Sirius Black, I was the next in line to become your guardian. Unfortunately, the next people after me and I foolishly swore an oath we did not know the full meaning of. It left me unable to interfere with Dumbledore's plans for you. It did not however, keep me from observing. I can, as you found out earlier also sneak up on you quite well. At the end of each school year, I have snuck in while you slept and copied memories I could find. It would be easier if we could skip your explanation of your Horcrux search and simply do this once more."

"Wha, what?! Oath? My memories. My search?"

"Yes, your search. As to your memories, I mainly got the basic gist of what happened in factual format. And for the Horcuxes, I had already figured that out before I learned of it from you."

"How?"

"The memory spell, simply a variation of what one uses to extract their own memories for a pensieve. As to the Horcruxes, if you know enough about magic, it was pretty easy to figure out what Riddle must have done to survive."

Harry's mind was now racing with questions. Cabol was obviously knowledgeable. That could be bad. He seemed to be a friend of Harry's father. That was good. He was planning to tell Harry more about his father. That was really good, considering Harry had never really learned all that much about either of his parents. That thought struck Harry. He had been compared to his parents. He had even seen them in memories. He had spoke to them less than a day before. Yet, he still did not know all that much, like their likes and dislikes, their quirks, their early childhoods, their parents.

This thought startled Harry. He had had so little information, he had never questioned about his parents more. Heck, Sirius and Lupin had never even mentioned his mother had been friends with bloody _Snape_. She must have had other friends, acquaintances, at least. The Potters, according to Lupin, had been an old pureblood family. There was probably history there, but he had never had the time between school and the latest mystery to search for it. As for his maternal grandparents, he had lived with their daughter, and she had never mentioned them to her own son. His aunt's distaste must have run deep.

And now, Cabol was seemingly offering to tell him more than he had ever learned. A new desire began to erupt in him, to hear everything this man had to say. He would do anything necessary, within moral limits, to hear it.

Cabol interrupted his thoughts. "Do not worry, the information is free. It is then up to you to decide what to do with it. Your family's history is something you should have been taught years ago. Unfortunately, those who could have told you were either dead or unavailable."

Harry regarded him suspiciously, "You were poking around in my head?"

Cabol smiled, "Not deliberately, but you were broadcasting too loudly for me not to pick up on it."

Harry looked down, "I never learned Occlumency…"

"Not everyone can. There are however, other means to protect your mind than simply clearing your mind of all emotion. While this allows you to rely on your logical mind, it however discounts most of your intuition. Many people cannot do that; it is simply how they are. Plus, you had Snivellus as a teacher. That would put a cramp on anyone's learning."

"Alright, that might be useful, but can you tell me about my dad first."

"Ah, that story is later. First, I would like you to fill me in on your recent adventures; it should help me fill in a few things I do not yet fully understand. However, I believe we should relocate to an, er, place we are less likely to be disturbed. Perhaps the Room of Requirement?"

"That would do. Though I would rather you didn't poke around with my memories."

"Then I shall simply use passive legilimency while you tell your story, it is certainly much less invasive."

"Well that's fine. Before we get started though, um, what should I call you, Mr. Cabol?"

"If you wished to be totally formal, Lord Black, you would refer to me as Lord Cabol."

"Lord Black?"

"I will explain, I'd rather start the story in the Room, chronologically."

"You never answered my question."

"I would be insulted if you did not call me by my given name, Brean. Now, shall we go?" With this, Brean indicated the door to the stairs.

Harry nodded and started out the door. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and offered it to Brean. "This should allow us to go unnoticed."

Brean laughed, "You certainly put this to better use than James! All he ever did was use it for pranks, stealing food from the kitchens (though with house elves, it's not really stealing), or spying on your mum. At least he was faithful, Sirius, the pervert, would try to sneak into any girls' room he could."

Harry stared wide-eyed, but, nevertheless, draped the cloak around them as Brean silenced his feet and they walked slowly down the stairs.

Harry raised an eyebrow when they walked past the sleeping forms in the Gryffindor Common Room. Silently, they opened the portrait door. They passed as quickly as possible to the room and opened it.

Slipping off the cloak, Harry surveyed the room his father's old acquaintance had summoned. The room was built like a study with a roaring fireplace. In front of it, two formal, yet comfy, looking armchairs were set opposite each other. A round table was between them. All in all, it looked like a comfortable place to discuss.

At this point, Harry's stomach caught up to him, causing Brean to laugh. Harry scowled at him, causing him to laugh more. "That scowl," he said in between giggles, "is like seeing Lily's frown on James's face. It's bloody hilarious."

Intrigued, but still hungry, Harry called out, "Kreacher."

At once, his house-elf appeared. "What can Kreacher do to serve his great master?"

"Can you get us some food Kreacher? We'll be here for a while, and it should help lighten the atmosphere." Kreacher bowed lowly, popped out and returned seconds later with ten elves laden with breakfast food, two goblets and a giant pitcher of pumpkin juice. All eleven elves quickly pored juice into the goblets, conjured plates and utensils, filled the plates, set everything on the table, bowed low, and disappeared.

The two men settled into their chairs, as Harry told the tale of his last year. Brean simply listened. At some points, he prodded Harry along, but generally just ate as Harry told his tale. The only time he seemed to respond was when he nodded thoughtfully at the destruction of the locket Horcrux, as well as Harry and Ron's following discussion. He also smiled at Neville's decapitation of Nagini. The end of Harry's tale produced the most reaction, a scowl.

When Harry was finished he noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"You know little about relationships, don't you?" he said carefully.

"Relationships, what?" asked Harry quickly.

"Tell me, how do you feel about Ginny, really feel, is what you described to me in your story totally true. Do you lover her?"

"I don't, well, I don't really know, why?"

Brean sighed, "You've never had a situation where you could really have learned about love. Well, you understand friendship, and self-sacrificing love, true. That is hardly a bad thing. However, even if you do love this girl, you wouldn't know where to start in a real adult relationship."

"I guess," said Harry, "but why does it totally matter?"

"I've never dated a large amount of women, but even my playboy brother could tell you that your actions this morning are a major romantic gaffe. Let me put it this way, instead of comforting her over a family member's death, you went and hung out with her brother, another woman, and a bunch of dead headmasters. Then you went to sleep. Bad form."

"Do you think I still have a chance?"

"Certainly," smiled Brean, "and I think you could easily have a good relationship. However, if you want it to ever be a true relationship of equals, you'll have to learn to rely on her more than you have previously. It'll be hard, but perhaps it would be worth it. I'll say this, I sometimes envied your parents' marriage."

"You never…."

At this Brean cut him off, smiling sadly, "I'll explain my circumstances in a bit. Now, what do you know about the founders, more specifically the families of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"I know Voldemort was descended from Slytherin, and called himself the Heir of Slytherin, so I guess that family's officially dead. Don't know anything about Gryffindor though, though I would guess the name's died out."

"I hardly expected much. Now, there are a good number of wizarding families, though many are not formally organized. That is to say, they have a family Head. This is always, by magical law, a man. His next in line, if nobody can come before him, is called the Heir. The inheritance laws are not exactly the same in every case, but usually the older and more traditional the family, the tighter the requirements to inherit. That is to say, in the oldest families, the inheritance is by strict male primogeniture, meaning no one through any female line inherits. Also, adoption does not allow one to inherit, as happens in most other families, including the Blacks. The most important and wealthy families grant the title Lord to their family head. A family's wealth, even in a less well off family is usually put in some sort of trust, so a family's head cannot simply disperse or lose all of it."

"So you're saying Sirius sort of adopted me. And the Blacks and Cabols are obviously old lines. Wait, does that mean that Sirius had more money that he couldn't just give me?"

"In order, not exactly, yes, and yes, though as Black family head you are the head of the family's financial dealings. Believe me, they are quite extensive. I've had the privilege of working with them for the past few years."

"Is this something else you'll explain later," asked Harry suspiciously.

"Certainly," agreed Brean, "but as I was saying, both the Gryffindor and Slytherin families had Lordships, and were among the most traditional. They also began a feud that became quite bloody after Godric and Salazar's arguments."

"Feud? Bloody? What, did Gryffindor kill Slytherin?"

"No, not exactly, but both died in battle against the family of the other. Slytherin had no son, so the lordship passed to his brothers' descendants. Gryffindor however had four sons: Bolric, Henry, Prewett, and Salazar, named in the time when Gryffindor and Slytherin were still friends. Since that time, none of their descendants has ever named a child after a living person, in remembrance of Slytherin's betrayal."

"So the Gaunts weren't involved in this, despite the fact that the feud involved something they would have fought for?" interrupted Harry.

"Indeed, Harry. Actually, though the feud became worse over time. It widened to the Gryffindor's favoring somewhat aiding muggles, in return for loyalty, versus the Slytherin's who favored complete separation. However, when they began to lose headway, they eventually changed their minds to simply taking muggle slaves."

"Yuck!" said Harry, "please tell me this eventually stopped."

"Alas!" exclaimed Brean, "though this feud continued mainly hidden from the magical world, the practice of chattel slavery spread to other families, especially during colonization. In fact, the worst even took wizards as slaves. Even those who never believed in chattel slavery generally had, and often still have, interwoven oaths of loyalty and feudal vassal ship."

"That's disgusting," said Harry. "How come no one ever does anything about it. Hell, how does no one know about it!"

"It certainly is disgusting," agreed Brean, "but remember no slavery is actually the exception in history, not the rule. There are still places in the muggle world where slavery exists. It was mostly eradicated through British naval and economic power in the nineteenth century. Heck, their cousins, the Americans, at least the northerners, died by the hundreds of thousands to end it in their own land. Brazil was the last western country to abolish slavery, in the 1870s. Most eastern and central European countries had feudal serfdom, which was like slavery, until about the same period as the abolishment of slavery in America and Brazil."

"That still doesn't explain," started Harry.

"How no one knows about it?" finished Brean. "Well, yeah," said Harry.

"That," said Brean, "has to do with the size and government of the wizarding world. It also relates to Gryffindor and Slytherin. In the times of the founding, the wizarding world was ruled by the Lords Council. Every major family has a seat. There were several councils throughout Europe that were first called around this time. The British council was the earliest, first called by Merlin, in the time of King Arthur. As Merlin's closest heirs, the Gryffindor head has always been the president of the council. His eldest son is the one that debates and votes. He also is a Lord."

"So what happened to it?"

"Well, as you can imagine, as the Gryffindor and Slytherin sides rallied more to their banners, the council became unable to rule. Therefore, it only meant when it was completely necessary, in a time of momentary pause, or in a time of dominance of one family. Eventually, it gave power to the Wizard's Council to govern in its stead. It, however, retained absolute authority. The Wizard's Council was much more agreeable to the Lords, who now met infrequently. It also allowed them to move in secret as the mainstream wizarding population began to grow. Eventually, the Wizard's Council established the Ministry of Magic, and allowed itself to form into the modern day Wizengamot, though actual authority still rests in the Lords Council, but nearly everyone has forgotten it. Partly, because the council has not met for over 200 years, and that was to recognize the independence of North America."

"So, the Lords could technically dismantle the Ministry?"

"Oh yes, though they have not met due to the loss of heirs of some lines as well as the disgusting habits of some others. Also, several of the Lords were forbidden by unbreakable vows, including the president of the council, to interfere in politics for nearly the past century and a half."

"So, some of the Lords would never do anything do to holding their own servants?" guessed Harry.

"Right, Harry," smiled Brean, "but we need to return to what I said earlier. You see, the Ministry of Magic only has authority over Britain and Ireland. Yet, like our Muggle relations, we Europeans seem to have always wielded the worst weapons of war. The magical governments of Europe, like the muggle ones, colonized and took over most of the rest of the world. Now, mind you, in recent decades, this control has loosened somewhat, but there are still only a handful of governments with absolute sovereign status in the wizarding world. And the colonization was often taken in feudal style by various European families, especially in the British case. However, since the Lords have not met in so long, it is actually impossible for them to actually gain complete independence!"

"So there's not really any authority to do anything, is there, unless the Lords meet again. Is there anything anyone can do? Wait, slaves, that sounds like something the Blacks would do!"

"Yes," said Brean, "I had to contend with that rather disgusting fact in my management."

"Can I free them, hell what can I do to free anyone? How bad is it?"

"Well, pretty bad. Actually, there are treaties still on record that allow wizards to kidnap muggles as slaves. Luckily, they're basically forgotten, since it got harder over the years to hide disappearances. Also, it reached a point where the population was self-replicating and most families had few children so they never got very large."

"So it's all secret then? What the Blacks and other people did isn't known?"

"No, actually the ministry abolished human slavery in Britain a century ago, rather secretly. However, they have no authority in the colonies. Now, not every family has slaves though, and any family head can free his slaves, if they wish like you do."

Nodding his head, Harry asked, "So what does this have to do with my family."

"Everything," said Brean. "Though I should first explain why I was extremely insulted when you called me a Death Eater."

"It's alright, I didn't mean it Brean."

"No you had every right to be suspicious, Harry," replied Brean. "You see, it relates to that feud I told you about. You see the Slytherin's and their allies took the name the Knights of Beltane after the time of year they were founded. Six months later, their enemies took the name the Knights of Samhain. Eventually these two groups were known by the name of the Christian names of the days. That is, they became the Knights of Walpurgis and the Knights of All Hallows, or, as they were nicknamed, the Death Eaters and the Rangers."

"So that's where Voldemort got the name!" shouted Harry, "I can see where that would offend any decent person."

"Not only the name, Harry, but the Dark Mark as well. It is a bit modified though. Voldemort obviously thought the group was extinct. It survives however, if much less powerful than before."

"So these Ranger guys are still around too? Wait, you're one of them aren't you, that's how you know all this. Was my father one, is that how you knew him?"

At this Brean rolled up his sleeve, showing a tattoo of a griffin clutching a skull. Nodding to Harry, he said, "Yes, your father was one as I am one. Both our families were actually founding members in a way."

"How?" asked Harry.

"You remember when I said the feud was often conducted in secret, and how both enemy families were traced through the male line?" Seeing Harry's nod, Brean continued. "Well, both families chose to hide their surnames, so different branches took different surnames. The direct Slytherin line was wiped out in 1837. Two daughters survived, the elder was given to the heir of Henry Gryffindor, the younger to the heir of Bolric. Thus, the Lordship of Slytherin passed to Henry's heirs."

"So who were the Gryffindor families?"

"It took several generations for it to eventually happen. Salazar Gryffindor was such a fierce opponent and his kill count so high, that his enemies called him the Lord of Bones. So, his descendents adopted this and became the Bones line. Prewett Gryffindor's descendants simply took his first name. That line is dead in the direct male line, killed by servants of Voldemort."

"So, Susan Bones can't inherit their headship?" remarked Harry.

"Nope, though her husband does, since her father was killed by some of the remaining Walpurgis Knights when she was seven years old."

"So what about the other two sons?"

"Good question. The second's family was known for their handiwork, in particular their pottery. So they became the Potters. The first took the title of Bolric, who was the first Captain of the Knights of Samhain. It was abbreviated Cap. Bol. Eventually, this was strung together as Capbol, and became Cabol."

"So, wait, you're telling me that you're the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. You're the president of the Lords Council?"

"No, I am Brean Charles Joseph Cabol Gryffindor, the Heir of the Gryffindor Family, not the Head. Thus, I am Lord Cabol, and not yet Lord Gryffindor."

"So that's your father, so your brother must be younger."

"Good deduction."

"So we're distantly related, because of those two Slytherin girls, wait, Slytherin!"

"It is you who makes you who you are, not your distant relations. Remember you're distantly related through the Peverell's to Voldemort, and you are nothing like him. Remember also Sirius and Regulus, who prove that generations of evil does not lead one into evil," corrected Brean.

"Ron'll have fits," said Harry shaking his head.

"Well firstly, you're not actually descended from Salazar Slytherin, just his brother. Also, I think our earlier discussion will give Hermione even more fits."

"That it will," grinned Harry. "Back to topic, you know my dad because you're like third cousins or something."

"Actually it's closer than that. See both the Gryffindor and Slytherin families live for quite a long time, often more than two centuries, or they can if they're not killed in battle. Actually, that's why our families are so small, only the direct line of eldest sons has remained alive, all four lines were in fact once much more numerous. Anyway, both girls gave birth to sons in 1840, the same year as the birth of Albus Dumbledore. The two were named Charles Cabol and Harold Potter. They didn't actually have any siblings until Charlus Potter was born in 1881, Mary Cabol in 1895, and Elizabeth Potter in 1897." With this, he pulled out his stack of photographs; he showed Harry the one on top.

Staring at the four boys, Harry was able to pick out all four. "Well, the one is Dumbledore, and one's Elphias Doge. The other two, must be Harold and Charles. Weird, the family resemblance is quite striking in both our cases. Charles looks nearly exactly like you, Brean."

"True, Harry, and not by accident. Ever noticed Draco's resemblance to his father, or the Weasley freckles and hair? It's due to ancient charms. They also help give male heirs."

"Okay, self-love I can see, especially the Malfoy's. But why would you need charms for male heirs?"

"Well, in modern times, it's because you can then have only a few kids. Also, our birth rates are out of wack, I think it has to do with misgovernment and acts that have disturbed the balance of magic, I think the Walpurgis knights had something to do with it. Voldemort and Grindelwald never helped. Actually, back in the founders time, and as it was throughout most of history, twice as many witches were born as wizards. It's why wizards have always been allowed to have more than one wife."

Harry blinked, "That would probably set Hermione off."

"Probably," agreed Brean, "but I think with Voldemort's defeat, the birth rates are going to return to normal. That's certainly going to be hard to hide. So I don't see what benefit repealing the laws would have now."

"Just great, more witches to fawn over the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"That would be creepy, I don't think pedophiles occur at such a high rate. No, I think they'll be more interested in the Man-Who-Lived."

"Why can't I just be normal?"

"What are you, a Dursley?"

"NO!" sputtered Harry angrily, "how can you compare me to them?"

"Because you've picked up their desire to be normal."

"I don't want to be famous, I just want to be a normal wizard!"

"That's an oxymoron, I mean really, how many wizards are there in Britain, about 25,000 at most? Come on, we can never be normal. Besides, normal's overrated. It takes too much effort, just be you. I'll agree the fame is annoying, though you have actually done stuff now that deserves it. Also, you're extremely young, attractive, and rich. That would bring witches drooling anyway."

"I guess I picked that up," sighed Harry.

"Along with a desire to not achieve in school, a distrust of most adults, and a damaged curiosity?"

"Well, yeah, guess so."

"I have to wonder how much Dumbledore interfered."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean there had to be signs you were treated poorly. I'm surprised no one ever noticed. What the Dursley's did counts as child abuse. They could have been imprisoned if caught."

"You know a lot about the muggle world."

"I do, I like to learn. I'm also a sports enthusiast and they have a lot more sports. My brother also knows a lot, since there are a lot more muggle women out there to shag."

"True on both accounts….. We tend to weave off topic don't we, Brean? How long will that oath last for?"

"About another five hours," shrugged Brean, "and most people in long discussions go off on tangential discussions, it's natural. As for our recent family history, well, the Cabols and Potters had a marriage contract going, a reciprocal one, where each family had their heir marry a daughter of the other. So, this unfortunately activated for my parents, aunt and uncle. My dad, Charles ended up married to my mom, Elizabeth. Your grandfather Harold married your grandmother Mary. They got along, but it was strange for them. The age difference didn't help either. Uncle Charlus married Dorea Black. They both died in the late 1970s of an outbreak of illness. Their son, Edward was in the same year as I, three below your dad in Gryffindor, with Fabian Prewett actually."

"So, what's that make us?" asked Harry slowly, beginning to understand why his father had named his cousin as backup to Harry's godfather.

"First cousins, once removed."

"Any other relations I should know about?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, I've mentioned my brother Dale, he was born in '66, so he was a first year when your Dad was head boy. Actually, he's 14 years older than you, so you had his old dorm. Actually, your bed is practically where his was. Edward disguised himself with the last name Sinclair. My sister, Anna, is five years younger than my brother, so she's actually only twenty seven. She was a Slytherin in Charlie Weasley's year. Obviously, she was actually allowed to go to Hogwarts."

"Allowed?" questioned Harry, "why do I get the feeling that Hermione would get pissed over this too?"

"Because she would," said Brean. "Many Gryffindor women were not sent."

"But that's stopped now?"

"Don't know, there hasn't been one since my sister to decide on. Actually though your aunt was kept home. See it allowed most people to assume James was the son of Charlus and was the son on the Black tapestry."

"Aunt?"

"Josephine Potter, same age as Edward and I. Forced by ancient contract to marry Edward, against anyone's wishes. Edward has had a few affairs as well"

"What happened to her, I mean I know your mum's dead, killed by Voldemort, but what happened to my aunt, Edward, my grandparents? And why the hell, was I left with the bloody DURSLEY'S!"

Brean looked at him, his face lined in regret. "When your parents died, I determined that your mother had died defending you. I understood the logic in Dumbledore's placement, but did not agree with it. However, I blamed Dumbledore in some part for trusting idiots like Wormtail, and the way he fought his war. You see, we Rangers had always been trained to fight a war, that is, kill the enemy. So, I tried to find Sirius before he did something stupid, but I was too late, and then, well, Edward, Dale, and I made our greatest mistake."

Harry was confused and angry, so he carefully tried to repeat what he knew, "Okay, so I see my dad would probably have trusted his family with knowledge of his secret keeper, but I don't see why you couldn't have told the Ministry, or rescued me."

Brean looked down and said slowly, "We, well, we swore never to not follow Dumbledore exactly as our fathers had done. Actually, we swore an unbreakable vow."

"Why did they not like Dumbledore?"

"Well, see Dumbledore, when he fell in love with Gellert Grindelwald," began Brean.

"Fell in love, Dumbledore liked, he liked, b-b-blokes?" Harry half-shouted, half-stuttered.

"Yep, Dumbledore was 100 queer. So, since they weren't actually touring the world, Dumbledore tried to recruit his old housemates to his little scheme. They, shocked, at what had happened with him, swore an Unbreakable Vow to never follow or aid him in any of his quests and wars."

"Well, I guess that was kind of foolish of you. Though I can see why my granddad would have sworn that vow. At the time, Dumbledore had gone pretty deep."

"You see now why I have only just been able to arrive, of course," said Brean, "it is also why neither my father or your grandfather could have done anything in the Lords Council."

"But Dumbledore's been dead for a year, wait, no the war wasn't over yet was it."

"Right, Harry. And you have no idea how horrible it is to watch things happen and be literally unable to do anything. Well not anything, we could have joined Voldemort, but I would never stand for his ideals, least of all for someone who liked to think he was a Death Eater."

"Wait, your dad's still alive, are my grandparents still alive? Can I meet everybody else, why did you come alone?" Harry was anxious now, all past doubts forgotten. The idea of a family of his own was new to him. He had not had such hope since Sirius had died. And to think, here was his father's next choice after Sirius right in from of him. Harry didn't think he needed a father really, of course Sirius had never really been that, but still Harry could use some more friends.

"Aye, your grandparents are still alive. Remember, we Gryffindor's live long, Harry James Black Potter Gryffindor. Aunt Mary's beauty is still very much there, though she has grayed much, and neither Uncle Harold nor Dad's hair is as nicely silvered as old Dumbledore's was. My cousins are still alive. They have a son Mark, perhaps you remember him. He entered last year as Mark Sinclair."

"Yeah, he's annoying" Mark was now a second-year Gryffindor. With this knowledge though, he couldn't really blame them, Harry remembered telling Ron how he would have loved some semblance of an older sibling. Then Harry remembered Mark's best friend, "Is Rudolph your nephew or son?"

"Nephew and godson," replied Brean cheerfully. "William, the third-year, is my elder son. Bolric is a first-year so you wouldn't know him. My daughter Rowena is three years younger than Bolric, while my niece Helga is a is a year younger than my daughter." At this Brean's face turned grave. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to Harry. It was a girl, with the same eyes as Harry. She had red hair, and her facial features were a mixture of his parents.

"If I didn't know it was impossible, I'd say she was my sister," said Harry. Glancing up, he saw Brean with a serious expression on his face.

"It is possible. Your mother was six months pregnant when she died. I cut your sister from the womb. She barely survived. That is what delayed us finding Sirius. It was that and collecting your parents' bodies. The graves at Godric's Hollow are empty. Your parents lie in the ancestral tomb of the Gryffindor family."

Harry repeated, "It's impossible, it's impossible, it's…. You're lying. You have to be, this is impossible."

"I can't lie, remember," said Brean as he got up out of his chair, vanishing the long gone remnants of their breakfast. He sat on the table directly in front of Harry.

Harry stared at the picture for a long time in silence. When he finally raised his head, he whispered, "What's her name?"

"I named her as your parents would have, Violet. Violet Lily Potter Gryffindor."

"Is she safe, is she happy. What about the boys? The other students, they got out of Hogwarts safe, right?"

"Edward raised her. She did not come to Hogwarts, but she is a witch, and Edward has taught her well. She is generally happy, but has always hated Dumbledore and Grindelwald, who she blames for being unable to know you. The children were able to escape Hogwarts safely. Edward and Dale accompanied me, but both have their own tasks. Your grandfather is smoothing out your business at Gringotts, I believe. I was tasked to fetch you, since I am not easily identifiable as a Potter and my brother's temperament is not as well a match. My father and your grandmother, well I'm sure they're doing something. My wife and sister, not bound by oath, I believe came to the final battle and are probably still in the Great Hall. They have no idea I am here. My brother's wife is an idiot who probably has no idea what is going on. She's probably out shopping or some such nonsense, the very definition of a blonde bimbo. It's why my brother has become such a playboy."

Harry was shocked Brean could describe his own sister-in-law in such a way. So that begged the obvious question. "Why did he marry her?"

Brean sighed, "It was arranged, magically binding and all that. Actually mine was as well, though mine is perhaps worse."

"How, and why have arranged marriages in the first place?" asked Harry curiously before he could help himself. Besides, he was really starting to wonder if this was some sort of family tradition or something. That could be really bad for him. At least it seemed there was no tradition of multiple marriages!

"What you have to understand Harry, is our basic philosophy of magic. You see, we are what would be called Light and Dark Wizards. You see, we use Dark magic, which is magic based on fear. The Unforgivables, while easy, also take a lot of power, so we do not only limit ourselves to such. Light magic is just the opposite, magic based on love. It too is quite powerful. The Patronus Charm is the only spell of it widely known. Both Light and Dark Magic can be addictive. So we are careful to balance ourselves. This requires a good grip on our emotions. To make sure we do not develop too much on either side, we arrange marriages so that, in theory, the relationship is at best cordial. This allows us to not develop too much of an attachment to our wives."

At this, Brean stopped. Harry blinked. He could see the balance of magic based on emotion. Then he started, "But I'm sure a relationship could be both good or bad. Isn't it worth the risk? And then you get the bad ones like yours or Dale's."

Brean shrugged, "Arranged marriages aren't just one of our traditions, but I can see your point. Though my marriage is not like my brother's."

At this he shook his head and stared as if trying to decide whether to continue as he fixed Harry with a solemn stare.

"Harry," he said slowly, "if I tell you this, you must never repeat it without my permission. It would be, by some considered my biggest failure. However, seeing as I've actually looked inside your mind, you deserve to know my secrets as much as is safe to tell. My wife, Sarah, knew of our betrothal while we were teenagers. She developed a crush on me that got worse as we grew older. I hated her. I hated everything about her. I insulted her, I ignored her, and I went on dates to forget what was required of me. Then, we were married out of school. Then, I actually had to live with her. At first, I actually found more quirks to hate. She just grew worse, though my rejection saddened her. I unfortunately, could not seem to stay that way. At first, I began to acknowledge she was physically attractive. Then, I would start to find things to like about her. I tried to ignore it. Yet, I couldn't help myself. Then, my brother was married and I saw the imbecile he had to marry. The next day, he asked me to go to the muggle world with him, to pick up women. I found excuses the first few times. Then, I began to realize I simply did not wish to go. This confused me. I searched inside my mind for the answer. What I found ashamed me. I will not continue. It well, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Harry looked at him, confused, "Why is you being in love with your wife such a big deal? Why do you two keep it a secret?"

Brean leaped up, outraged. "Don't you see Harry, it goes against the very reason we were married, the very principle of an arranged marriage. And we do not keep it a secret, she has no idea how I feel."

Harry laughed, hard. "You-you-you sound like Remus Lupin, ha, ha, ha. Why don't you just tell her for god's sake."

Brean narrowed his eyes. "It's not funny, Harry JAMES. You really do sound like him now, of course his fawning over your mum was disgusting. It was also annoying."

Harry stopped laughing, "Do I? You did promise to tell me more about my parents," he said expectantly while mentally thinking his newfound cousin was an idiot.

So, Brean told him, taking several hours to do so. He learned much about his father, but also his mother as well. Tales of Sirius and Lupin also filled the room and of the time when Wormtail was once one of the Marauders. His father actually liked many of the same foods as Harry, though his mother had actually liked liver and onions. What really disgusted Harry were the stories of food from Lily's two pregnancies. Harry got nervous when Brean said his own wife had gotten odd cravings. Harry agreed that pregnant women must be even more insane than normal. What sane person would ever eat ketchup on ice cream? It seemed James, Brean, Sirius, Dale, and Edward had all actually purposely underachieved in school, to make themselves seem less threatening. Brean and his friends were sometimes a cross between the Weasley twins and the Marauders. They never bullied anyone, but they were better pure pranksters. James used to be really annoyed, however, since "his shadows" as he called them rarely got caught, blaming everything on the Marauders themselves.

Brean's stack of pictures actually contained a whole bunch from his parents' schooldays and any Brean could have scrounged up from years before. Pictures of a green Sirius, a bald Snape, a Dumbledore with actually normal robes, and a James with "LOSER" written across his face were among Harry's favorites.

James seemed to be as adept at first dates as Harry. On his first date with Lily, he actually brought along his friends and tried to joke around with them. Lily stormed out of the three broomsticks and James had to literally beg on his knees for a second chance.

Lily, it seemed, had annoyed Brean, particularly as prefect and Head Girl. She was also, in Brean's estimation, crazy. She was a neat freak and could be as nagging as Hermione at times. It also hurt that he had to listen to three years of James's moaning.

Snape, was generally loathed. It turned out James knew of Lily's friendship with Snape, and thus hated him even more. Worse, Snape had actually tried his bullying on James's cousins in their first train ride. This brought James's hatred of Snape to the worst extreme. It also instilled a deep hatred of Snape in Brean and Edward.

Harry interrupted here: "But Snape, what Snape did against Voldemort."

Brean shrugged, "Yeah, I have to admit, I have to respect that. I do not have to like his continued love of my cousin's wife. Mind you, traditionally, with the birth ratio the way it was, liking another wizard's wife was considered a moral low even for Death Eaters. Of course, I have to admit, I don't think Snape actually knew that, the way he was raised. And I have to admit, he protected the students well, last year. That still doesn't mean I have to like him. Mind you, Dale hates the greasy git more, since he actually had to be taught by the overgrown bat. Most everyone will agree Snape was a lousy professor. Actually, a lot of Dumbledore's teachers were lousy. I wonder at the insinuation that Dumbledore was the best headmaster in Hogwarts history."

Harry frowned, "How can you say that?"

"Because necessary or not, Dumbledore's political games resulted in a decreased value of education. A headmaster's job is not to be the leader of the wizarding world. I wonder at Dumbledore's fear of power, I wonder what he termed it. He certainly held a lot of political positions. Nevertheless, a headmaster's job is to educate the students. Dumbledore spent so much time away, he hardly interacted with any of his students. It's no wonder so many people believed Fudge. None of them knew Dumbledore, not really. They just saw him as some godlike figure. Actually, that's probably why so few students believed you either, you kind of shut yourself off, necessary or not, it had the same effect."

Harry blinked, because he had never considered that. It was true; he hadn't really interacted with too many people. Heck, he hadn't recognized McLaggen, who had been in his own house. He didn't even remember the names of the other two of Hermione's roommates! Brean was right, necessary or not, the result was the same.

"Maybe the next headmaster or headmistress will be more normal," said Harry.

"Hopefully, I won't argue that Dumbledore was the greatest man probably to ever hold the position, but as a parent, I hope that the next headmaster just does their job. Hopefully they get rid of Binns. Why Dumbledore kept that awful ghost, I have no idea." At this, Brean shook his head in disgust.

Harry snorted, "While I might have liked the naptime, you're right, I don't see why. No one can learn anything in that stupid class. I have no idea how anybody besides Hermione passed the O.W.L., of course she's just weird."

"Me neither, unless they simply read the book on their own," replied Brean.

At this, the two turned back to the photographs. Many of these were of his parent's wedding. For example, he actually learned who many of the people were. His mother, it seemed, had been as popular as Ginny at Hogwarts. The pictures then eventually (scattered with Brean's later years) became pictures of Lily's pregnancy. Apparently, a lot of them had been doubles James had sent to his parents. The next set, made Harry blush.

"Never show anyone those pictures," said Harry slowly.

"As long as you never talk to my wife," quipped Brean. "Though I don't see what's so embarrassing, surely you've taken baths before."

"They're embarrassing."

"Everyone's baby pictures are embarrassing."

"In one, I was wearing a bloody dress. My parents needed to be shot for dressing me in that thing."

"It was a christening robe."

"It was, was, was worse than Ron's dress robes. It was frilly and, and girly."

Brean just laughed. "I'm doing what you're parents would have wanted. James, and especially Lily would have embarrassed you like crazy. Face it: I'm a relative that actually likes you. It's my job to embarrass you sometimes. Could be worse though."

"How could it be any fucking worse," moaned Harry.

"Your mother would have shown them to your girlfriend."

"What, my mum, would have done that?"

"Yeah, mums do that, yours would have especially enjoyed it. Would you like me to show it to Ginny."

"NO!"

"What afraid she'll get ideas for kids."

"I'm too young to worry about that. I'm not even officially dating her anymore. I shouldn't be worried about marriage, let along kids yet."

Finishing his rant Harry looked at Brean who was looking nervous. "What's wrong; is there some sort of arranged marriage or something I should be worrying about?"

Brean stammered nervously, "Ah, well, you see, erm, uh, well, not exactly."

Harry glared, "What do you mean not exactly."

Brean said, "The thing is, um,"

Harry began to shout, "TELL ME ALREADY."

Brean sighed, "You don't have to worry about contracts, at least anymore, cause well, you're already married."

Harry laughed nervously, "You're kidding."

Brean looked at him seriously, "I can't, oath, remember."

It took a second for it to sink in. "Oh fuck."

Harry fainted.

Notes: Probably has some mistakes; its not betaed. Don't get used to the chapter length; I thought it easier to get lots of backstory done now. This should help get the plot rolling a bit. Hope the premise is plausible.

Yes, I know I didn't follow the exact Weasley ages. But JKR contradicts herself, and admits herself she's bad at math. So, I came up with something that makes sense.

Hope Brean seems human enough.


	3. Marriage

Harry awoke to a strange sensation

Standard Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this. JK Rowling owns it. I'll say again that other authors have probably influenced me; I can't help it. But the original characters are hashed out personality wise on my own.

Harry awoke to a strange sensation. Then, he recognized it. "I'm soaked!" he shouted turning his face to a laughing Brean. "Was that really necessary?"

Brean shrugged, "No, but it was funny." He stooped laughing, "However, I did need to wake you, I'm not done talking yet."

"With my luck, I have a kid," said Harry as he sat back into his chair.

"Sorry, not yet," said Brean quickly. Then, leveling his gaze on Harry he said, "Who'd you do that you have to worry about that?"

"NO ONE," sputtered Harry, his face blushing Weasley red.

"Just checking," continued Brean, "you do know about sex right? I mean you're going to have husbandly duties and all. Plus, you'll need some heirs, even you're like old Dumbles."

This caused Harry to turn an Uncle Vernon shade of puce. "I AM NOT GAY! AND I KNOW WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!" Calming himself down with deep breaths, Harry said exasperatedly, "That idiot godfather of mine tried to help me out Christmas of my fifth year. Then Lupin had to actually give me the facts, because Sirius basically tried to tell me have to get a quick shag. At least he covered contraception."

"Well that's good to know, your wives will be happy," smirked Brean.

"WIVES!" At this Harry leapt up and began to pace muttering to himself. Then, he stormed around to face Brean questioningly. "How did this happen, and how would you know?"

"How," started Brean, "is simple. Marriage contracts. Multiple contracts from several different sources. The kind that are signed between family heads and sometimes do not activate until the right circumstances prop up. They are not the kind that requires a marriage ceremony. When the conditions are met, they activate and are magically binding. There is no way out. Well actually there is, you need to, uh, consummate the marriage within six months of activation. If that does not happen, the female partner dies."

"How long do I have, and you still didn't explain how you knew?"

"You have several weeks at least, and I knew because of our self-updating family tapestries. Actually, the first contract I knew about. It was originally intended for your father and aunt. It was an exchange between the Potter and Prewett families that your grandfather and Ignatius Prewett, Fabian's dad arranged. It was the heir of each family for a daughter of each family. Of course, it required that all be of the specified age, that is to say Josephine's sixteenth birthday. Molly, I guess, never knew about it, because she ran off and married Arthur Weasley at the start of Voldemort's first rise. Or else, old Ignatius didn't care, because his wife had died and he had no children by his second wife that would be close enough to James in age. Of course, Ignatius covered his tail by tricking Arthur into signing a contract that allowed his and Molly's children to be heirs to the Prewett line. I think he saw Bill as a backup in case Gideon or Fabian had no heirs. Of course, then Ignatius died and left Gideon as his heir."

"Where's this going?" interrupted Harry.

"You'll see," said Brean. "Basically, Gideon and Fabian both died a few months before their parents, soon after my class's graduation. Actually, Fabian was only visiting during the attack; he was never an Order member because he was too young, graduating only a few months before Voldemort's fall. That's why he wasn't in that photo Moody showed you."

"That explains some things, but how does this affect the contract," said Harry impatiently.

"Patience, young grasshopper," said Brean, causing Harry to scowl. "This ended the direct male line, so Gideon got to be in charge of selecting an heir. That's a process he left to me, to choose from among his six nephews. Since there wasn't an heir, the contract couldn't activate. However, your sister and Ginny became the only available females for the contract. It became viable after your sister turned sixteen on November 1st. However, there wasn't an heir, and I had until the youngest, Ron's, twenty-first birthday."

"So you chose…" started Harry angrily, but Brean interrupted him. Brean shook his head quickly as he said, "No, the sword chose." At this, Brean waved his arm and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hands.

Harry stared, "How…." Brean smiled, "We are the heirs of Gryffindor, of course we can call his sword. Actually, the sword would only really come to a person who was not one of us in times of great peril. If one of us wishes, we may call it, and if it is not needed elsewhere, the sword will heed our call. The only way this can be stopped is if it is bound to the service of one of us for that man's life, but then the enchantment breaks. The sword must also agree."

"So Neville was in great peril," mused Harry, "but Ron, wait, the sword chose? Ron got the sword. Ron was a possible heir, and the sword chose him as the heir didn't it! But wait, why, he just pulled it out of the lake, Snape set it there?"

"Several reasons, one Ron while perhaps the laziest of his brothers, has the most raw magical potential. However, I do not think that was it alone. True, he saved you, but then, well I'm sure you can guess, Harry," explained Brean.

"He, he destroyed the Horcrux. He gave a deed of great valor, and the sword recognized him as worthy. So it gave him the title of his uncle's house. How exactly?"

"The same way you were magically adopted into the Black family, as the son of Sirius. The sword sort of adopted him into the Prewett family, as Gideon's son," elaborated Brean.

"So then that gave the Prewett family an heir, and the viable contract automatically activated. Wait that means I'm married to Ginny and Ron's married to Violet."

"Indeed, good deductions Harry," smiled Brean.

"Wait, how am I going to explain this! Ginny's legally been my wife, for what, four months. This is going to be bad. And Ron, and-and Hermione, she'll be devastated. Then Ron'll do something stupid and my sister will be stuck in the middle." At this he jumped up and started pacing again.

"Well, Hermione might be alright," said Brean slowly.

Harry halted. "How? In case you hadn't bloody noticed, she's actually been shacking up with two married men, one of whom she was actually interested in."

"How, thank you and Sirius's grandfather."

"Sirius's grandfather is dead, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," said Brean, "remember when I said it wasn't Sirius that adopted you. See, old Arcturus Black was Lord Black. He didn't actually die until about a decade ago. So, once Sirius was thrown in Azkaban, he had no real hope of any male heirs, since his son had died of grief over Regulus's death. And Sirius's mum couldn't throw Sirius out all the way, since Arcturus was more of a pragmatist. Then, the ministry never officially convicted Sirius, so Sirius was still your legal guardian. So, Arcturus, a pragmatist, knowing of your power and fame, was able to act in Sirius's stead to adopt you as Sirius's son. He actually adopted Draco Malfoy as next in line, as Regulus's adopted son, with Lucy's permission of course."

"How's that affect Hermione?"

"Hermione is a Muggleborn, with no official house, so she was free to be adopted into one. When you told Ron, another Lord, she was 'like your sister,' magic made it that way, in the Black family at least. And that triggered a contract between Ignatius Prewett and Arcturus Black for a bride originally meant for Fabian. I guess Arcturus was hoping his son Orion would have daughters at some point, giving Sirius some sisters."

"So I what, adopted Hermione and thus forced her to marry Ron! Oh fuck, I made Hermione a member of a multiple marriage! She'll kill me!" At this he ran to the wall, and banged his head against it until he had to stop due to the pain.

Brean snorted, "Or else she'll thank you. You weren't at fault; you had no idea what was going on. She does like Ron by all accounts. Sides, I'll protect you. Mind, I might end up setting her on you to stop you blaming yourself. Or maybe I should leave that to your wives."

"Wives, wait, what other crappy luck do I have," sighed Harry, grimacing at what he knew would be a Ginny Weasley blow-up.

"Arcturus had arranged contracts for his grandsons with the Greengrass family. Luckily for Sirius, the Greengrass family had no daughters in that generation. When the next generation only produced two girls, the new head renegotiated. He was giving his Lordship to his eldest daughter's line. However, he wanted to be able to choose among the two available, you or Malfoy. He wanted to choose the 'worthier candidate.' Of course, with your luck, magic intervened."

"What I'd do, activate it by disarming Malfoy?" suggested Harry.

"Actually, yes," blinked Brean. "So you got the elder daughter who you know."

"Eh, who?"

"Daphne, blonde Slytherin, your year."

Harry's memory was suddenly jogged. "She's not exactly one of Malfoy's gang, but not exactly the warmest person. Attractive though, from what I remember."

"Yeah, and from the descriptions and rumors I heard from William, you got the better end of the bargain. Her sister, Astoria, is a bit more, uh, airheady and hyper. I actually kind of feel sorry for Malfoy."

Harry snickered and then his face turned pale. Walking slowly to the wall, he whacked his head between sounding out, "I-am-related-to-Malfoy."

"Yep, he's your new brother-in-law, considerate to save his life, huh?" joked Brean.

"It's not funny. Guess I gotta keep him out of jail, though."

"Yeah, going on though, this is the worst. Seems some power-hungry Slytherin ancestor of ours decided to bind some of his vassals to him if they ever ran out of sons. Basically, it took the daughters of the Lord if there was no son after ten years. Also, it activated when the youngest daughter was twelve."

"How many, and who?"

"One, her older sister married less than a year ago and so was out of the picture. Actually, they got more pleasant through history. French family, actually you know them."

"No, no, no, Gabrielle, Fleur's sister! That's horrible, not only is she a kid, she's, she's a twelve-year old Ginny!"

"Obviously, how many other Froggies do you know? None really. At least part-Veela mature faster, she doesn't look twelve years old," suggested Brean.

"That's not the point, wait when did the contract activate?" queried Harry.

"Ah, her twelfth birthday, April 2."

Closing his eyes, he said, "Is that it?" hopefully.

"Yeah," said Brean, but the Bones family got a new head this morning.

"Neville and the sword," stated Harry. "Wait, so poor Neville's married too, to Susan Bones."

"Actually, poor bloke ended up married to her best friend too. I think the Longbottom's must have had a contract with the Abbott's for their daughter Hannah. Wouldn't have activated unless Neville had assumed Lordship is my guess, since his dad isn't physically dead yet. However, well, marriage would give another avenue for that."

"Well, at least he'll have loyal wives."

"That he will, Harry, that he will."

Harry and Brean shared a laugh. They were interrupted by the appearance of a patronus, a large male lion. Bowing to Brean, it began in a serious voice, "Lord Cabol, the first priority is complete. Awaiting permission to approach target." With this, the figure faded away.

"Isn't that the Order's spell?" asked Harry, "Who sent that?"

"Some of us know it, actually I was one of the ones your dad taught it to, after he learned it from Dumbledore," explained Brean. "Actually, it's not too hard, since you can already produce a Patronus. Would you like me to teach it to you."

Harry nodded vigorously, prompting Brean to continue. "Basically, it's like a regular Patronus. You need a happy memory, but also to think of the message you want to send. That'll force the Patronus to listen to you. Then, point your wand at it and either think or say the message. Also say who you want it sent to. You just need to know of the person, not necessarily have met them. It's like sending a really secure owl letter."

"Who should I send one to?"

"Dale," suggested Brean. "Tell him to come up here."

Thinking and then nodding, Harry summoned the idea of a message. Realizing that he was free of Voldemort forever, he summoned that as his memory. Then, saying, "_Expecto Patronum_," he summoned the most solid stag he ever had. This time instead of running off, Prongs waited patiently.

Harry pointed his wand and spoke in a clear voice, "Tell Dale Cabol: This is Lord Black. Lord Cabol says to report to the Room of Requirement." At this, he lowered his wand. Prongs bowed, turned and disappeared.

Harry was about to turn around when it seemed like his stag had returned. The Patronus bowed to Brean like the first. "Grounds secure" it said, "I am approaching your position."

Harry stared dumbfounded. "What?"

Brean looked at him. "You are not the only one with a connection to James," he said simply. The bonds of brotherhood, or for those who are raised as such, often create such feelings." At this, he suddenly transformed into a lion and padded around the room once before reverting to human form. Now Harry understood the first Patronus.

Brean paused. "Come out you fools."

To Harry's surprise, two wizards sprang into view. Instantly, Harry knew who they were.

Dale Cabol was barely shorter than his brother, and had cut his hair shorter as well. He also carried a staff on his back. He had a slight smile on his face, and eyes of a similar color to Harry's own father. Like Brean, his hair was a dark brown, but not the raven of the Potter's. The major difference between the brothers was the bearing. While both carried themselves confidently, Brean seemed at once more serious, but also slightly less burdened. The most striking difference was the deference that the younger brother paid to the elder.

Edward Potter looked much like Harry himself, but Harry could spot a bit of the Black facial features and the same grey eyes as Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He too deferred to Brean, but only as to the leader of a group of friends. His manner and bearing seemed to suggest a more sorrowful life than either of his two Cabol cousins. Nevertheless, Harry could tell the extent of the family charms. Even after a thousand years, Cabol's and Potter's still looked like brothers.

It was Harry who spoke first, "Brean, how did they get in and how did you spot them?"

The three Rangers turned to look at each other. It was Edward who answered Harry, "we have developed the ability to sense where our blood relations are. The more powerful the wizard, the more relations he can sense. More than one near each other provides an even better location. Those of us sufficiently skilled can also use it like a homing beacon Apparate to."

"Okay, but how'd you get in?"

Dale got a smirk on his face that gave Harry an uneasy feeling. Silently, Dale was by his side and had grabbed him around the waist. Harry felt the familiar Apparating sensation, but also felt like he was sliding around something. Then, he was on the other side of the room.

"How'd you get around the Hogwarts wards?" asked Harry quickly.

Dale smiled with glee, "Godric set most of the anti-apparation wards on the school. Of course we know how to get past this set."

Concentrating on what he had just felt, Harry willed himself to his dormitory. Appearing there he turned startled. Suddenly, all three men were behind him.

Brean and Edward waved their wands, securing the room. Dale turned to Harry and said, "See, possible. And nice choice, I had to come here anyway."

"Why?"

"Oh, right I forgot," said Brean as he finished. "We have to go through this a couple times. Of course, I don't intend to just leave now, and well you're going to need some training."

Here Harry interrupted him, "Why, Voldemort's dead. And I beat him with what I knew now."

Brean shook his head, "Few things. First, Dumbledore set you up so you had no chance in a straight fight, so that you'd have to sacrifice yourself. Second, you were lucky. Third, you missed your last year at Hogwarts and you could use some teaching up. Next, while you may get a few years, you're now a target for every dark loon to make himself look good. Also, it'll help you defend yourself and some of what we can teach you is pretty cool. Lastly, and most importantly, some of our enemies are still out there. They're lying low right now, but they'll come back eventually. And unlike Voldemort, they work together."

Sighing, Harry had to agree. "So what do I have to do?"

"Basically just be willing to learn," said Brean, "you're an adult and you don't need somebody holding your hand making your decisions for you. That said, you're not mature all the way and you could use some guidance. So, we'll be here to help you. Can't say your aunt or grandmother won't try to hug you a bunch, but nobody's here to run your life. Sides, we, purposely or not, all have a lot to make up for."

"Brean's supposed to be your teacher, plus Dale isn't as patient, and I'd have scared you if I was the first to approach you. Well my looks would put you off; so Brean got to introduce himself first," said Edward.

"So, while I was doing dead dude movement, Edward was securing the grounds and trying to find out as much as he could, snooping around Snivelly style," continued Dale.

"Who else do you have to explain things to, Ron and Neville?" guessed Harry.

Brean nodded, "But Edward will work with Neville, and Dale will get your buddy. That's ideal since Dale can outprat Ron if he has to."

Harry laughed. Then he stopped, "Do you want my help?"

"Well, we'll all watch," said Edward. "But we'll be invisible," said Brean. At this, he and Dale Disillusioned themselves. Pausing, Harry whispered an idea in Brean's head that caused him to grin. Harry slipped on his cloak and watched Dale get to work.

Dale took out his staff and pushed the curtains open. He flicked down Ron's sheets to show Ron naked except for a pair of Chudley orange boxers, snoring silently. Dale waved his wand and canceled the charms on Ron, though Ron was still asleep. Grinning a grin worthy of his cousin, he flicked his wand upward and Ron shot up, just as Harry had done to him a year before.

This caused Ron to wake up with a shout, "HARRY!" Ron was let down swiftly. Ron jumped out of bed, red in the face, fists closed, looking for Harry. Spotting only Dale, he looked around confused. Then, raging, he swung his fist.

Dale sidestepped, and tripped Ron with his staff.

"Hello Ron," said Dale, "I'm here to talk to you." He was interrupted, by Ron who suddenly started attacking him again. Dale lazily vanished Ron's boxers. Ron blushed a full Weasley blush and tried to cover himself. He ran towards his wand when Dale hit him with a tripping jinx.

Ron let forth a string of curses, causing Dale to conjure a bar of soap in his mouth. Harry was getting a cramp from not laughing. "Now really, Ron, is that how you treat your friends?"

"You're not my friend," said Ron standing up, "you Death Eater!" Harry winced.

"NEVER CALL ME A DEATH EATER!" At this, Dale brought his staff down in an assault on Ron's family jewels. Ron crumpled to the ground crying. Dale returned his staff to its place, waved his wand, and turned Ron into…a weasel.

Picking up the Ron Weasel, Dale disappeared. Harry, Brean, and Edward returned to the room as well.

Harry watched as Dale untransfigured Ron, bound him to a chair, and then swore an oath to tell the truth.

Then, he basically told Ron what Brean had turned Harry earlier. It seemed to take so long between Ron cursing and crying. Harry wasn't sure if it was Dale eating food in front of him or the green pants and shirt "Weasels heart Ferrets" on the front.

Luckily, Ron already knew some basic facts about wizarding families. Unfortunately, he made comments like, "Harry's related to Slytherin!" and "There are guys that like guys? Ewww." Since Dale simply told things in a chronological order, Ron didn't have a chance to really accuse Dale of child abandonment. However, in between begging for food he did manage to have moments of reasonableness.

"How come you've never said anything to Harry? How come you just take people's memories? The war's over now. Why the fuck are you talking to me? Harry'll flip!" asked Ron accusingly. Dale, who had been just finished, chuckled.

"Harry can flip? I wouldn't, too dangerous."

"It's an expression."

"Get a sense of humor."

"It flew out when I was forced to watch you stuff yourself while I starve."

"Alright, alright. For your information, that memory spell only works on your own blood relations. Now, the next part is better left to someone else." At this, Dale nodded to what looked to Ron to be solid air, until his best friend stepped out.

"Harry," Ron pleaded, "so glad you're here. Help me, this guy's evil. Untie me please."

"But it's funny, Ron," said Harry in between laughs.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes," said Harry as he settled down, "it is. I've been having a grand old time. You had much funnier reactions than I did."

"But to be fair, Harry," said Brean, revealing himself, "I didn't exactly kidnap you did I?"

"But really, Ron," remarked Edward, as he too finally revealed himself, "we've heard enough about you to know you'd cause problems."

"I, I, I," stumbled Ron, causing the other four men to laugh hysterically. "Shut up. You're having way too much fun." He squirmed. "Let me out of here."

"I don't know," said Edward, "he might explode at the next part."

"But then it'll be funny, just like Bambi over here," said Brean.

"What's a Bambi?" asked Ron.

"BAMBI!" roared Harry, his face turning red. "And it wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," chortled Brean.

"Think of it this way," said Dale, "Ron'll probably beat you out on funniness."

This cheered Harry up. "Yeah, let's let him out," he agreed.

Dale released Ron, who jumped up and began to stretch. He had a great smile as he dug into some leftover food.

Ron's good mood didn't last long, though. When Harry told about the marriage contracts, Ron was confused. Then, when Harry talked about their search, Ron got ashamed about his desertion. When Ron was told about the sword consequences, however, he stared wide-eyed. Then, he stood there gaping like a fish. Then, he matched Harry in fainting. Unfortunately, he managed to hit his head on the chair behind him when he fell.

Harry just sighed, and said, "_Ennervate_."

Ron woke up and clutched his head. "Either this is a very bad dream or I'm in deep shit. I finally get things right, and this happens. Well, I guess you're my brother-in-law. Always kind of hoped that would happen, mate. Though I gotta say, never expected it to happen this way."

"Actually," replied Harry, "you forgot what I said about the contract. It goes both ways."

"Merlin," said Ron, "you're in nearly as bad a boat as I am. At least I never technically made your sister my ex-girlfriend. Though I think having a new girlfriend I've liked for years is worse."

"Ah, well," started Harry.

"What?" asked Ron curiously.

"It's not well known, but a wizard can have more than one wife."

"Hermione, you know her, she'd never go for that."

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately, I unintentionally bollixed things up for her."

"How, what'd you do marry her to Malfoy?" joked Ron.

"No, you," corrected Harry. Before Ron could interrupt, he said, "I claimed her as my sister and activated the Black-Prewett contract. So don't worry you're not an adulterer."

"This is worse."

"I've got it worse," corrected Harry.

"How, what you got three or something?" said Ron.

"Well, actually, yeah."

Ron cracked up.

"It's not funny," fumed Harry as he turned and looked at the silently laughing three beside him.

"How'd that happen?" managed Ron in between chortles.

"Listen and find out." So, Harry continued the story of the Horcrux hunt. The most reaction was when Hermione beat up Ron ("Poor Ron, spousal abuse victim," snorted Dale), and when Harry mentioned how he beat Malfoy for a girl.

"Yeah, you're definitely worthier than ferret boy," agreed Ron who then spent five minutes pretending to be unsure whether he was Harry's favorite brother-in-law. Harry assured him Ron was.

Then, for the two who did not know the whole story, Harry told of the Gringotts robbery and the battle the previous night. He also got to make Ron feel better about their shared quagmire. They do say misery loves company.

Ron then asked the obvious question. "Who gets to tell Neville?"

"I do," said Edward. "Though I think it can wait a little. I think it's time Harry met his sister."

Harry agreed enthusiastically. Then remembering his sister's matrimonial state, he asked, "Is Ron coming?"

Ron shook his head, "You go mate, it's something you should do alone."

Harry shook his own head, "I'd like you there. I'd, well, I'd feel more comfortable."

"I'll hold down the fort," suggested Dale.

"Good idea," agreed Edward, "Brean and I will take you there."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"The Potter manor in North Wales," said Brean. Edward spends most of his time there. It's more modern than the giant castle that's the Gryffindor family seat. Also more accessible."

"How we getting there?" asked Ron.

"Side-Along," replied Edward.

"Impossible."

"You did it this morning as Ron Weasel," reminded Harry.

Ron's face showed a mixture of embarrassment, but this quickly faded to amusement. "Oh, wait till Hermione hears this, it'll be hilarious."

"Enough chit-chat," said Brean. "Let's go."

He put his arm around Harry just as Edward put his own arm around Ron. Then, the four vanished with a slight pop.

Notes: Again unbetaed. I have none. Actually I already had this written, so the next one might be a little while. Figured I'd post so there wasn't too much of a cliffhanger.

I think my explanation is logical of what happened to Harry, Ron, and Neville. No, this isn't some harem slut fic. Actually, I doubt there will be sex on camera so to speak. The marriage situation is there for humor and as an exercise to show what such a forced thing would probably really be like.

As to the United States civil war: Yes, there were other causes. However, the main reason there was exacerbating tensions was over slavery. The Union refused to let the Confederacy secede. The Confederacy felt their rights and way of life were threatened. Coincidentally, it was a defense of slavery. So, it came to a head.

My main point: Where else did six hundred thousand men actually die over this issue? Brean's main point was the rather (unfortunate) non-uniqueness of the situation in the overseas territories.

The wizarding world is backwards; actually that's what'll drive a lot of this fic.

This is probably more a regular length; I figured the first chapter should get most of the talking out of the way: It'd be boring otherwise.


End file.
